From the Moment He Saved Me
by AirshipHead
Summary: Oneshot from the point of view of Medli as she's captured by monsters on Dragon Roost Island. Can Link save her? Tiny bit of fluff and references to violence so rated T for safety. LinkxMedli Medli x Link Medlink


_**From the moment he saved me.**_

**Yep, I'm doing a MedlixLink fanfiction, who's gonna stop me :P Told from the view of Medli. Enjoy :D**

"Let me go!" I scream at the top of my lungs, to the two green monsters who are carrying me, one on each arm. I squirm and I kick and I scream, but their grip is too strong. The monsters are carting me up a narrow and loose looking flight of stairs, which I recognise as the stairs that led to the summit, where the great Valoo resides. I can hear his roars of pain from here. He sounds awful. I had just found out what had been making him so furious with everything. It turned out some monster was residing in the room below where Valoo was and was causing pain to his tail! To hurt the great Valoo, the monster must have been huge. Or at least incredibly strong. Quite literally the moment I found that out, I was grabbed and carted off. Man, I wish that boy Link had come with me, the protection would have been great.

After what seemed like hours, the two monsters reach the summit, haul me over to a cell and roughly throw me inside, with the door locking in the process. I gasp in pain, as a couple of cuts open on my arms where they hit small rocks. I'm just underneath the great Valoo , and can feel every tremor as he pounds the ground with his fists and roars some more. I slink down the wall of my cell and start to sob. I've failed everyone, I failed my people, I failed poor Komali, who probably won't get his wings and I failed Link, who even though I had just met him, helped me in my time of need. At least he seemed like the type of guy who would honour a promise, as he promised me he would look after Komali if something bad happened, which it did.

'What's going to happen to me now' I say aloud, half speaking to the monsters, who are standing guard in front of my cell, looking menacing, holding sharp swords and wooden shields. They only look back and snarl at me, with something of a grin on their faces. One of them licks their lips. Are they going to eat me? I fight back more tears. This is the end, I am helpless, nothing can save me. Why do I have to be so useless? All I wanted was piece. I wanted Komali to feel better. I heard about poor Link, losing his sister, I also heard about the Chieftan waiting to help Link until our matter was solved. I thought I could speed up the process. But no, I'm just the weak attendant, who can't even figure out what was wrong until it was too late.

I look up and the ears of the monsters prick up. I think it's just my reaction, but then I see someone coming up to the summit. He looks and spots me, then I realise it's Link! He must have followed me up here.

"Medli!" he shouts, looking concerned.

"Link, help me!" I reply.

The monsters have just spotted him and I'm about to shout a warning, but he's alert. He draws his sword and shield and eyes the two monsters, not looking worried, even though he's outnumbered. All of a sudden, the monster on my left takes a stab at him, Link just jumps out of the way and thrusts his sword in the thing's direction. It parry's the blade with it's shield and knocks link back. The second monster takes a huge swing. Link rolls out of the way, and jumps up behind the monster's back, slashing with his sword. He manages to open a large gash on the monster's back. The monster reels in pain, dropping it's weapon. I have to admire Link's agility, he's very well trained. The first monster seizes it's chance and slashes at Link. This time he wasn't fast enough and a small cut opens up on his arm. I gasp with concern, but the cut only seems to drive him further. With a rough stab, he impales the first monster in the stomach, where it falls to the ground, dead. I whoop, and he looks at me with a small smile, as he finishes off the second monster with a swift slash to the back.

"Link, you did it!" I cry with excitement.

Before he has a chance to reply, I hear a sqauwking call. I look up and I see a bird like creature carrying a huge, pig like monster. Before I have a chance to warn Link, he's already on his guard. The bird drops the pig and flies off. Link eyes up the pig, which is holding a large staff with a blade on the end. Just by looking, I can tell this pig is far stronger than the two monsters combined. To my surprise, Link just grins, and takes a stab at the pig. To my dismay, he knocks Link flying, after effortlessly blocking Link's attack. Link goes in one direction, hitting a wall and grunting in pain, while his sword goes in another. The pig laughs and walks over to Link, who is still knelt on the ground, holding his side. With a free arm, the pig picks him up by the front of the tunic as though he is a china doll and stares him in the eye. Link looks up, a pained expression on his face and grins. To my surprise, he bashes the pig in the face with his shield, who drops him, holding it's face. He then rolls towards his sword, picks it up and runs at the pig. The pig doesn't even have time to turn around before Link deals three quick slashes to it's back and stabs it, directly on the spinal cord. The pig drops, lifeless. Link cleans the blood off his sword and sheaths it, just as the cell door opens.

I run out and embrace Link, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh Link, thank you so much for saving me!" I cry "If you were any later, those monsters would have eaten me!"

I look up to see his face turn a bright red colour and I let go of him, momentarily remembering who he is.

"Oh, sorry about that" I say, cheeks growing hot.

"It's ok" Link replies, looking flustered "Did they hurt you?"

"No, not really" I say, "You paid them back in full anyway!"

Link laughs nervously.

"Here, take this" I say, handing him a grappling hook "I used it to get this far, it's what we Rito used before we evolved wings"

Link studies the hook and winds it around his shoulder and nods his appreciation.

"I saw a few ledges that looked like they could be grappled on the way up here, this will come in handy, thanks" he says sweetly.

I feel myself blushing as I realise the situation and I tell him, about why Valoo is in so much pain, and what is needed to stop it. Without another word, Link runs to the steps.

"Link" I call out to him. He turns round and looks at me.

"Thank you" I say

He nods, smiles and runs off, I am in no doubt that he will get the job done. I mean, he is so brave, and agile. He can take on anything. He's my hero and I quickly realise that, I love him.

**Isn't that sweet? :D Hope you enjoyed it and please take the time to review. It's appreciated.**


End file.
